Cassandra Belle Academy of Dance
by Percytwilight248
Summary: Bella goes to a prestigious dance academy, meets Edward... but will love bloom, or will Bella hide in her shell and not talk to Edward


The cab drove away and I was left alone in the street, staring up at a tall, pale blue building. It was certainly old, perhaps 100 years at least. I groaned inwardly. What was I getting myself into? This place is too grand for someone like me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I pulled my bag up the stone steps, and rapped on the door. As I was waiting for someone to open the door, I caught sight of a brass sign, declaring:

Cassandra de la Belle

Dance Academy

It was one of the best ballet schools in America, but in the end, it is the dancer who matters. A typical ballerina should be graceful, elegant... everything I'm not. I looked down at myself, and saw my tattered t-shirt, with faded jeans and outdated trainers... definitely not graceful or elegant, I decided. Before I could think about anything anymore, a voice shook me out of my stupor. "Hello?" that voice said. The door was partially open, and there was a lady, a former ballerina by the looks of it, standing in the doorway. "You must be Isabella Swan!" "Call me Bella", I said automatically.

I nodded, and attempted to smile, but I think it looked more like a grimace. The lady held out a hand and introduced herself. "Madame Esme Cullen, Headmistress." She led me to my dormitory, which I would be sharing with 2 other girls, juniors I think. Madame Esme handed me my schedule and started talking about the rules of this academy. I just nodded and listened, because I really didn't want to get in trouble on my first day of school. Before she left, she said "Good Luck Bella... and I hope you get along with your roommates, because they will be your roommates for the time you are at this academy. Oh, and by the way, your trunk has been brought up already." Then she walked out of the room, and closed the door silently behind her.

I turned around and saw that, indeed, my trunk was already there! I started unloading everything, from my pointe shoes, to my leotards, to my casual wear, to my whatever into the closet opposite my bed. After I was done unpacking, did I truely see the beauty of this room. The beds were different colors, one was red, one was yellow, and mines was blue. There was lilac curtains covering the french windows, and the bathroom was made of marble. It was lucky I got a scholarship here, or I definitely wouldn't have been able to afford all this!

Suddenly, the door burst open, and two girls raced in, panting for breath. After a minute or so, they realized I was standing in their room. They looked surprised but I didn't blame them; it's not always there's a new student in the renowned academy. After another minute, one of the girls approached me and squealed! "!" she said. I looked to the other girl for help. I gasped. She was so pretty, graceful, elegant... everything I wasn't. She was a leggy blonde, with hair that fell to her waist. She had ice-blue eyes that seemed very cold, but had some emotion under it. My eyes wandered down. Her clothes were all designer, and famous brands. Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Chanel. My eyes wandered to the other girl, the one that just ran up to me and squealed in my ear. She was short, and looked like a pixie. Her short black hair and angular face made it seem even more so. Her eyes were emerald green, which was full of life. Her clothes too, were designer. They were quite definitely rich. The blonde said to me "What Alice here means is: Hi! It's very nice to meet you! You know, I have a feeling we're going to be best friends! SQUEEE! OMG. Why are your clothes so shabby? You're so pretty! Oh, I'm Rosalie Hale, nice to meet you. I hope we can be great friends" The pixie, Alice, I remembered, was going through my closet! And she started throwing everything out! I just stood there, bewildered, while she was sorting through my clothes. After 30 seconds, Alice has already thrown everything I have oh so carefully put in just 5 minutes ago.

She turned around and said "We are going shopping tomorrow, and that's final." I tried to protest but then she unleashed the big puppy-dog eyes on me and I just couldn't resist. "Fine, fine. But I'm paying for my stuff." "No way, let me, it will be a welcome gift to the academy."Rosalie exclaimed. I sighed and started putting everything back into my closet. Alice flew past me and tried to stop me "No! NO! We'll buy you new clothes tomorrow so don't put it back in! Please!"

I was protesting, when Madame Esme came over and told us it was lights out time! I haven't realised it but it was already 9:30. She raised an eyebrow at the pile of clothes on the floor but didn't comment. "Remember to wake up at 6:00. Breakfast is at the foodcourt. Oh and Alice, Rose darlings, can you show Bella around the academy tomorrow? Ok, thanks. Goodnight everyone!" She closed the door gently, and before I knew it, I fell asleep when my head touched the pillow.

I woke up suddenly, and as I cleared my blurry eyes, I saw a hyperactive pixie bouncing on my bed.


End file.
